1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cycling shoe, and more particularly to a cyclying shoe having a cleat-attaching hole in its sole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cycling shoe of the above-noted type is known from e.g. a Japanese laid-open patent gazette No. 64-22202. With this cycling shoe, there are formed, at different positions in its sole, three circular holes as the cleat-attaching holes.
One problem of this conventional construction is that the construction hardly allows adjustment of the attaching position of the cleat in the longitudinal direction of the shoe. The three-point attaching construction suffers another problem that predetermined clearance between each circular hole and a cleat-attaching bolt cannot alone permit angular adjustment of the cleat-attaching position.
In an attempt to overcome the above-problems, it is conceivable to form a pair of elongated attaching slots in the cleat rather than in the shoe sole, with the slots being aligned side by side substantially along the longitudinal axis of the shoe. However, since the positional relationship between the cleat and the attaching bolt or the like may vary depending on the adjustment of the attaching position, it becomes necessary to form another elongated slot at a longitudinal position displaced from those of the above-mentioned slot pair. Then, the formation of the three elongated slots necessarily leads to enlargement of the entire cleat per se and also to enlargement of the cleat-attaching area of the shoe sole. Further, such enlarged cleat-attaching area significantly limits the amount of position adjustment available. Moreover, the physically enlarged cleat, when attached to the shoe sole, will hamper a walking action of the user. Still further, this construction has not yet solved the problem of the narrow limit of attaching angle adjustment unless the number of the slots is increased even further.